criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodstorm/Dialogues
Previously on Criminal Case... Kauli: This is a disaster! First this whole Mt. Ivory situation and now a mysterious serial killer?! Kauli: Well at least we know where this Entity will be. Kauli: And speaking of that, we should probably make our way to the election podium before anything bad happens. Kauli: The Chief already told me that he wants us to be there as soon as possible. Kauli: Alright! Let's get into the car! At the Election Podium... Kauli: Wow! This sage is quite big. But I don't see anybody. Isn't the voting ending in about an hou- ARGHHH Kauli: Umm... ... Did you hear that? Kauli: Yeah let's have a look around! Chapter 1 Investigate Election Podium Kauli: Oh no! We're too late... The Entity has already struck. Kauli: And... Wait, we know this guy! It's Mark Mercury! Kauli: Why would someone kill him? He seemed like a nice guy when we talked to him before... Kauli: Right. No time to be sad. What did you find ? Kauli: A torn poster? Let's piece it back together! Kauli: And you found a bloody tie. This is probably Mark's. Maybe we can collect some of that transparent substance. Kauli: We need to solve this murder before Moontown gets destroyed! Autopsy the Victim's Body Kauli: Hey Shawna. Could you find anything on the victim's body? Shawna: Hi you two. To answer your question, yes. Yes I did. Kauli: ... And what did you find? Shawna: Well, first up, the victim was completely mutilated by a sharp object, most likely an hunting knife. Shawna: But I did also find some liquid on the victim's wrists. Shawna: The liquid is a mixture of diphenhydramine and melatonin, common ingredients of sleep medication prescribed to people with insomnia. Shawna: Mark didn't have insomnia, so this was most likely left by your killer! Kauli: So our killer has insomnia! Well they will be sleeping even worse once they are behind bars! Examine Bloody Tie Kauli: Nice! Let's get this substance to the lab! Analyse Transparent Substance Lucas: Heya! I assume you are here for the lab results? Kauli: Yes, we are Lucas. So, what's that weird substance? Lucas: The substance has traces of tetrahydrozoline in it, a chemichal found in eye drops. Lucas: I asked Shawna and turns out Mark hadn't used eye drops in ages. Kauli: So the eye drops were the killer's! Good job Lucas! Examine Torn Poster Kauli: Hey, you managed to restore the poster. What does it say? Kauli: Vote for Samantha Goodwin. Kauli: Oh you talked to this Samantha before? She was Mark's opponent in the election you say? Kauli: Wait... If Mark is dead, then that means... Kauli: Oh my god! Samantha has a perfect motive for the murder! Kauli: Alright, let's grill her! Confront Samantha Goodwin about the murder Kauli: Hello Miss Goodwin. We have a few questions for you. Samantha: Oh, hello , nice to see you again. Have you voted yet? Kauli: I'm afraid there's no need for that anymore. Your rival, Mark Mercury has been murdered. Samantha: Another murder? And it's Mark you say? Samantha: Moontown was such a peaceful place but now with all of this military drama it's turned for the worse... Kauli: When was the last time you happened to see the victim? Samantha: I saw him in the Backstage Office earlier today. I can't believe he is dead now... Kauli: Thanks for the information Miss Goodwin. We'll talk to you later. After the talk... Kauli: Samantha mentioned something about a backstage office. If she saw Mark there, maybe we should check it out. Kauli: Ok let's have a look! Investigate Backstage Office Kauli: Alright , what did you find in here? Kauli: A wallet? Maybe we can find who it belongs to when searching through it. Kauli: This bag has the victim's name on it. We should search through it. Examine Wallet Kauli: So this wallet belongs to Edward Boothman, painter. Kauli: Let's find this Edward and give him his wallet back. Give Edward his wallet back Kauli: Hello, Mister Boothman I assume? Edward: Correct. Edward Boothman, at your service. What do you need officers? Kauli: We found your wallet in the mayoral election backstage office. Would you explain to me what you were doing there? Edward: Mayor Waller told me to help with the preparations at the podium. I must've forgotten my wallet there. Kauli: Do you perhaps also know the candidates? Edward: Yeah, Samantha Goodwin and Mark Mercury. I voted for Samantha, and you? Kauli: We are afraid it's too late to vote now. Mark Mercury has been murdered. Edward: Murdered? Well that's a shame. Edward: I didn't know the lad very well, but he seemed nice enough. Edward: I'm sorry but I need to leave. I'm a busy man! Kauli: Alright, but stick around. Examine Victim's Bag Kauli: Wait, these are divorce papers. Kauli: It looks like our victim now has an ex-wife with the name of Kimberly Saylor. Kauli: We should have a talk with her! Inform Kimberly about the murder Kauli: Hello Miss Saylor, we have some news about your divorced husband. Kimberly: Oh what now? I've had enough of him. Kauli: Enough is a good word, Mark has been murdered at the election podium. Kimberly: Really? What great news! You just made my day! Kauli: Ummm... You don't seem to surprised... Kimberly: Why would I be? Mark always got himself in trouble so I'm not shocked that he is dead. Kauli: Do you know anyone who would have wanted Mark dead? Kimberly: Besides me? Not really. Kauli: Well thanks for the information Miss Saylor. We'll talk to you later... Later ... Kauli: We tried to protect the citizens of Moontown, first from a deadly avalanche caused by the destruction of Mt. Ivory. Kauli: But now also from The Entity. Kauli: Sadly, we failed to do the second part, and Mark Mercury was murdered at the election podium. Kauli: We talked to Mark's rival Samantha Goodwin, who was quite shocked about the victim. Kauli: Painter Edward Boothman didn't know the victim very well, so probably won't get a lot by talking with him. Kauli: And Mark's ex-wife's reaction to his death was... strange I would sa- Lance: , Junior Investigator Bell, you need to move out! Kauli: What happened Chief? Lance: A giant snowstorm just hit parts of Moontown, some houses have been completely destroyed!